Uninvited
by GildedQuill
Summary: Forgive me," Lily whispered as she ascended the stairs calmly. Light Romance. JL fluff.


_Like anyone would be _

James noticed that Lily was beginning to flirt back with him. He knew she was almost at her tipping point. He was going to have to do something over the edge to get what he wanted.

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

Lily sighed. James was really getting to her. She was finding it harder and harder to be nasty to him. She couldn't just have a total turn around. People would question that.

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

James was in the common room, playing Exploding Snap with Padfoot. He was losing badly, since he was really watching Lily pour over her homework, sitting in a chair just behind his friend.

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

Lily was trying to finish her homework, but was badly distracted by a certain dark haired Seeker.

_But you, you're not allowed _

James smiled winningly at Lily once his hazel eyes met her bright green ones, but she frowned and shook her head.

_You're uninvited _

Lily rolled her eyes before turning back to her transfiguration essay. She couldn't believe he was trying to woo her. Still. She glanced back to where the boys were playing a (quite loud) game of exploding snap, and James was still staring at her. Lily frowned and mouthed "No!" to him.

_An unfortunate slight _

Sirius the down the cards. "Well, mate, I'm, tired. Seeing as you're not paying attention anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night," he called as he ascended the stairs. James grunted in response.

_Must be strangely exciting _

Lily looked up. Now that Sirius had gone, it seemed to be just the two of them in common room. Alone. Lily felt her breath hitch as her pulse quickened. James was getting up and she suddenly felt as though she needed to run away.

_To watch the stoic squirm _

James approached Lily, losing his calm and collected nonchalant look. "Lily, can I have a word with you?" he asked. He hoped he sounded three times as confident as he felt. He was simply astounded that she was the only person that could make him feel helpless. He held back a smirk as he thought of what he was going to "say."

_Must be somewhat heartening _

Lily smiled. "Yes, Potter. You've got good timing, since I'm just finishing up my homework." How on earth was she playing this off in such a cool manner, while James was visibly nervous. This was such a backwards situation. It was quite amusing, actually. Lily couldn't help but grin.

_To watch shepherd need shepherd _

James felt so dumb. Her soft smile made him feel numb. He had lost the words he had been planning to say to her. He couldn't even remember what he had wanted to talk to her about. He was quite sure it didn't have much to do with the prefects, or if he was going to offer her an invitation to Hogsmeade.

_But you you're not allowed _

Lily sat there waiting for him to speak. He had panic in his eyes. She was waiting patiently. She decided that she was doing such an excellent job of playing this off calmly, she would hear him out. It was excellent practice for real life situations.

_You're uninvited _

James took Lily's hand gently and tugged ever so slightly until she stood up. He cupped her face in his hand. She made no movement. She was just letting him control her. James pulled her awkwardly into a hug, and she accepted.

_An unfortunate slight _

Lily suddenly realized what was going on and stepped back from him. "James, I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not now, not ever." Lily looked into his eyes and suddenly she knew that the tables had turned. She was nervous and he was agonizingly calm. Her curiosity was sparked.

_Like any uncharted territory_

James gave her a lopsided grin. "I know," he whispered. He looked intensely at her eyes. They were not dark and defiant, they were bright and questioning, a bit untrusting.

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

Lily knew he could read her like a book. She knew her curiosity was palpable. It shrouded the two of them, making Lily more and more nervous with every swipe of the pendulum on the grandfather clock behind them. She knew exactly what he was aiming for, and she decided that it would go her way. She quietly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly before stepping back once more.

_You speak of my love like _

James looked at her for a moment, shocked, before stepping up and taking her by the waist and kissing her gently.

_You have experienced love like mine before _

Lily felt as though a cannon full of emotion was going to shoot inside her head, all of her old emotions, like her resistance to James and all of her disdain and bitterness and edginess were going to shoot out of her head to make room for all of her love and adoration and lust for him. It all made her quite dizzy.

_But this is not allowed _

James was shocked. He was kissing Lily Evans. He nearly dropped her when he felt her fingers running through his hair. He loved her. And now she finally did, too. He was on top of the world. Lily broke for air and she looked at James. He paled as a look of horror crept up her face. He let her go and she ran a finger through her hair. "I… I…" She sighed. "James, we shouldn't have done that. I'm going to go to sleep now."

_You're uninvited _

Lily started to walk away. At the last possible second, James grabbed her wrist. "Why?" he asked. Hurt was in his eyes. "James…" Lily said quietly. She couldn't explain without hurting him even more. She bit her lip. James cupped her face. "I love you," he whispered. Lily blinked back tears. He kissed her and looked at her pleadingly. "Please," he begged, running his thumb over her cheek. She moved his hand from her face, whispering, "Forgive me," before she wal ked calmly up the stairs.

_An unfortunate slight _

James woke up when Sirius punched him in the arm. "You don't look good, Prongs. Do you have a hangover or something?" the other boy asked. "No," James answered quietly, remembering the events of the night before. He walked down the stairs with his best friend sadly.

_I don't think you unworthy _

Lily paled as James appeared in the Great Hall. He sat down in the chair next to her, but he didn't say a word to her, no matter how much she tried to engage him in conversation. "James!" she shouted finally. "I really, really like you. But I can't just go around ki-"

_I need a moment to deliberate_

James cut her off by leaning over and kissing her softly. Sirius and Remus gawked as Lily glared at him, shrugged, and then returned the favor. James was grinning wildly.


End file.
